Khadgar
| Zugehörigkeit = Allianz; Kirin Tor; Söhne Lothars; Legionsrichter | Klasse = Erzmagier der Kirin TorUltimate Visual Guide, S. 74 | Position = Leiter der AllianzexpeditionJenseits des Dunklen Portals Erzmagier von Nethergarde Berater A'dals Erzmagier der Kirin Tor | Lage = Azeroth (Großes Dunkles Jenseits) | Status = | Familie = | WoWPedia = Khadgar }} '''Khadgar' gilt als einer der mächtigsten Zauberer Azeroths.Offizielle Seite, "Erzmagier Khadgar", 18.12.2014 Einst als Schüler und Bibliothekar bei den Kirin Tor tätig''Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 7 wurde er der Schüler Medivhs und schließlich zu einem der größten Helden der Allianz im Zweiten Krieg. Zudem führte der die Allianzexpedition nach Draenor an. Sein Name ist zwergischen Ursprungs und bedeutet "Vertrauen".Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 2 Dies führt zu einem kuriosen Gegensatz mit Medivh, dessen Name in Thalassisch "Hüter der Geheimnisse" bedeutet. Durch einen Fluch MedivhsDer Letzte Wächter'' sieht Khadgar wesentlich älter aus, als er eigentlich ist. Er erwähnt, dass er 17 war, als der Fluch über ihn kam''Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, als die Allianzexpedition nach Draenor unternommen wurde, war er 22. Hintergrund Der Lehrling des Wächters thumb|Die verzerrte Realität von Karazhan. Khadgar begann seine Ausbildung in Dalaran unter den wachsamen Augen einer Lehrerkonklave welcher der Magier Guzbah vorstand. Als aufgeweckter junger Bursche fiel es ihm nicht sonderlich schwer, auch hinter die Fassaden Dalarans zu blicken, und das eine oder andere (peinlichere) Geheimnis über seine Mitmagier herauszufinden.Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 1 Im Alter von 17 Jahren wurde er als Lehrling von den Kirin Tor zu Medivh entsandt, da sich die Berichte über seltsame Wesen häuften, die nicht von Azeroth stammten und die von dämonischen Energien verdorben waren. Der Rat von Tirisfal wünschte sich mehr denn je Medivh als Verbündeten und bat daher die Kirin Tor, einen ihrer Schüler zu dem Wächter zu schicken. Khadgars Begeisterung hielt sich zunächst in Grenzen, denn das Letzte, was er wollte, war unter der Ägide eines alten, zurückgezogen lebenden Magiers zu lernen, der bislang all seine Schüler vergrault hatte, aber er gehorchte.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 119Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 2 Als seine Ausbildung begann, sah der Lehrling seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt. Karazhan war von morbiden Schatten erfüllt und Medivh neigte zu angsteinflößenden Stimmungsschwankungen. Schlimmer noch, der Turm schien verflucht zu sein: Mehrmals erblickte Khadgar umherwandernde Geister, und er hatte verstörende Visionen von Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Schülern bestand Khadgar Medivhs Prüfungen. Selbst, wenn er sich mit gefährlichen Aufgaben konfrontiert sah, behielt der angehende Magier einen kühlen Kopf und Medivh beschloss, diesen neuen Lehrling nicht wieder fortzuschicken.Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 5 Zu seinen Aufgaben als Assistent Medivhs gehörte es unter anderem, dessen Bibliothek zu sortieren und in Ordnung zu bringen. Jene erwies sich, gelinde gesagt, als "Katastrophengebiet".Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 3 Khadgar gewöhnte sich an die "Eigenarten Karazhans". Es gelang ihm nach und nach, auch kompliziertere Bücher - wenngleich nicht alle - zu knacken und deren Zaubermechanismen zu lösen, so dass er sie einsehen und folglich einsortieren konnte. Recht früh zu seiner Zeit bei Medivh sah Khadgar seine erste Vision von Draenor und den Kämpfen gegen die Brennende Legion, von welcher er Medivh berichtete.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 120 Der Wächter täuschte Ahnungslosigkeit vor und gemeinsam begaben sich Wächter und Lehrling zum Schwarzen Morast. Khadgar erblickte das erste Mal die Orcs und die beiden trafen zudem auf Anduin Lothar, der Medivh bat, ihnen beizustehen. Lothar offenbarte Khadgar zudem, dass er sich Sorgen um seinen eigenbrötlerischen Jugendfreund machen würde und bat ihn, ein Auge auf Medivh zu haben.Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 4 Was Khadgar indes noch mehr beunruhigte, als Medivhs zunehmend launischere Natur, war der Gast, der sie im Turm besuchte: Garona. Der junge Magier sah in ihr eine Feindin, aber Medivh begrüßte sie herzlich und bestand darauf, das auch Khadgar ihr mit Respekt begegnete. In den folgenden Tagen lieferten sich Garona und Khadgar zahlreiche Wortgefechte, doch schon bald entstand ein Band der Freundschaft zwischen den beiden und Khadgar gelangte zu derselben Überzeugung wie Medivh: dass die Halb-Orcin bereit war, sich von der Horde abzuwenden. Gleichwohl, nach einer Weile kam Khadgar zu einer höchst beunruhigenden Schlussfolgerung. Vor seinem Besuch im Schwarzen Morast hatte der Wächter behauptet, nichts von den einfallenden Orcs zu wissen, und doch waren er und Garona offensichtlich schon befreundet gewesen, bevor Khadgar seine Ausbildung in Karazhan begann. Dieser Vertrauensbruch sollte im Laufe der Zeit immer weiter klaffen.Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 10 Khadgar durchstöberte weiterhin die Bibliotheken auf eigene Faust und wurde Zeuge einiger VisionenDer Letzte Wächter, Kap. 6Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 7Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 8, während Medivh immer öfter mit Abwesenheit glänzte und seine Menschlichkeit zur Gänze zu verlieren schien. Dieser Umstand hatte auch Auswirkungen auf Karazhan selbst und die anzahl gequälter Geister, die durch den Turm wanderten, wuchs an.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 132 Indes starben weitere Magier, darunter auch Guzbah, einer von Khadgars ehemaligen Lehrern.Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 9 thumb|Medivhs Tod. Nach zahlreichen Versuchen, den Büchern Medivhs ihre Geheimnisse zu entlocken, machten Khadgar und Garona schließlich eine schockierende Entdeckung: Medivh selbst hatte die Horde nach Azeroth geführt.Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 12 Die beunruhigende Vision war kaum verblasst, da erfuhr auch Medivh, was Khadgar und Garona entdeckt hatten. Die Halb-Orcin und der Novize entgingen dem Zorn des Wächters nur mit knapper Not und flohen nach Sturmwind, um Llane und Lothar zu warnen.Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 13Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 133 Lothar betraute Gavinrad mit der weiteren Verteidigung Sturmwinds und schweren Herzens führte er einen Trupp nach Karazhan, um seinem Jugendfreund Einhalt zu gebieten.Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 16 Genau wie beim Kampf gegen Aegwynn übernahm Sargeras auch diesmal die Kontrolle über Medivhs Handeln und Denken. Er warf den Eindringlingen die ganze Macht seiner Fähigkeiten entgegen und die Schlacht in Karazhan war ein Mahlstrom aus Feuer, Stahl und Magie. Khadgar verlor während des Kampfes beinahe sein Leben. Sargeras wollte ihm die Seele aus dem Leib reißen, und als ihm das nicht gelang, raubte er dem Novizen stattdessen einen Teil seiner Lebenskraft. Das ließ Khadgar vorzeitig altern, und der junge Mann verwandelte sich in einen ergrauten Greis. Dennoch war es letztlich Khadgar, der eine Klinge in die Brust seines Lehrmeisters stieß und ihn tödlich verwundete.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Erster Prolog Als der Kampf vorbei war, bestattete Khadgar Moroes und die Köchin und versiegelte Karazhan mit SchutzzaubernDer Letzte Wächter, Kap. 16Der Letzte Wächter, Epilog, dann kehrte er inmitten der zweiten Belagerung Sturmwinds mit Lothar in die Stadt zurück.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 135 Lothar blieb schließlich nur noch übrig, die Massenevakuierung anzuordnen und gemeinsam mit weiteren Flüchtlingen zog es Khadgar nach Norden in Richtung Lordaeron.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 136Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Erster Prolog Zweiter Krieg (~4/5-7 nDP) Khadgar ritt der Hauptstadt Lordaerons mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen und die vergangenen Ereignisse hatten den innerlich junggebliebenen Magier mehr mitgenommen, als er sich äußerlich anmerken ließ. Am Hofe Terenas' kamen schließlich die Oberhäupter der Menschenreiche zusammen und Khadgar erfreute es, "nur" der Beobachter unter diesen hohen Herrschaften zu sein.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 3 Nach scheinbar endlosen Diskussionen der Monarchen konnte sich schließlich geeinigt werden und Terenas rief die Allianz von Lordaeron unter dem Oberkommando Lothars aus.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 141Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 152 Antonidas sicherte letzterem daraufhin die Unterstützung der Kirin Tor zu und übertrug die Leitung der magischen Streitkräfte an Khadgar.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 5 Zudem hatte er sich auf Antonidas' Geheiß nach Dalaran zu begeben und Khadgar war sich sicher, dass die Kirin Tor nunmehr einen überfälligen und detaillierten Bericht über Medivh erwarteten. Als Khadgar schließlich vor dem Rat der Sechs eintraf, nannte er die Mitglieder beim Namen - was angesichts der Tatsache, dass jene zur damaligen Zeit im Geheimen gewählt wurden, doch sehr unüblich war. Nachdem er gesagt hatte, was er zu sagen hatte, verließ Khadgar die Räumlichkeiten wieder, belauschte allerdings den Rat der Sechs bei deren anschließenden Besprechung mittels einer Wahrsagekugel.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 7 Khadgar fand sich anschließend erneut bei den Truppen der jungen Allianz ein, als es im Vorgebirge des Hügellandes zu ersten Gefechten mit den Orcs kam.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 157Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 8 Nach der Befreiung des Nistgipfels zog Khadgar gemeinsam mit Turalyon und Alleria weiter nach Quel'Thalas.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 10 Als sie die Grenzgebiete erreichten, standen die Wälder bereits in FlammenIm Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 12 und Khadgar beschwörte einen magischen Sturm, welcher die schlimmsten Brände in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe löschen konnte.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 14 Bei der darauffolgenden Belagerung Lordaerons koordinierte Khadgar gemeinsam mit Terenas diverse ManöverIm Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 16 bis die Horde, nicht zuletzt durch Gul'dans Verrat, zum Rückzug gezwungen wurde.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 19Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 167-169 Nach der Belagerung der Schwarzfelsspitze, im Zuge welcher Lothar ums Leben kam, floh ein Teil der Horde zurück zum Dunklen Portal im Schwarzen Morast, während ihnen Turalyon und die Allianzarmee dicht im Nacken saßen. Die Schlacht am Portal gehörte zu den grausamsten und erbittersten des Zweiten Krieges. Teron Blutschatten und seinem Gefolge gelang die Flucht und Turalyon setzte ihnen nicht nach. Stattdessen rief er Khadgar und seine Magier herbei, um das Portal zu zerstören.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 21Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 22Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 173 Die Zauberwirker versammelten sich um den gewaltigen Durchgang und stimmten eine mächtige Beschwörung an. Khadgar leitete die anderen Magier, während sie das Portal entwirrten und jeden ätherischen Faden auftrennten, bis sich der Riss schließlich wieder schloss. Die zurückströmende Energie zerschmetterte den Steinrahmen des Portals in einer blendend grellen Explosion aus arkanem Licht.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 174 Anschließend wachte Khadgar, der für seine Heldentaten im Krieg in der Zwischenzeit in den Rang des Erzmagiers erhoben worden war, über den Ort, wo zuvor das Dunkle Portal gestanden hatte. Als weiterhin Teufelsenergie von Draenor nach Azeroth sickerte, informierte er die Allianz über seine Entdeckung und bat um die Mittel, eine Festung zu errichten, um den übriggebliebenen Riss zu überwachen: Burg Nethergarde. Von der neuen Festung aus studierte Khadgar die verheerte Landschaft und maß die schwärenden Teufelsenergien, während seine Gedanken immer wieder zu der orcischen Heimatwelt wanderten.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 177Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 2 Garonas Rückkehr (~8 nDP) Nachdem Garona während der letzten Monate des Zweiten Krieges allein durch die Lande gezogen war und versuchte, Gul'dans mentale Ketten zu zerbrechen, beschloss sie, Khadgar aufzusuchen. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit schlich sie in die Burg Nethergarde und betrat Khadgars Privatgemach, wo dieser gerade schlief. Die beiden hatten einander seit dem Kampf gegen Medivh nicht mehr gesehen, und es gab viel zu besprechen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 183 Khadgar glaubte ihr, als sie erklärte, dass Gul'dan sie zur Ermordung Llanes gezwungen hatte und konnte die verworrenen Zauber des Schattenrats, die mit ihren Gedanken verflochten waren, selbst spüren. Über mehrere Monate hinweg traf er sich mit ihr im Geheimen und begann behutsam, sie von der Kontrolle des Schattenrats zu befreien. Seine Bemühungen waren von Erfolg gekrönt und Garona bot als Zeichen ihrer Dankbarkeit an, verbliebene Mitglieder des Schattenrats ausfindig zu machen. Khadgar widmete sich anschließend wieder dem Dunklen Portal.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 184 Die Wiederöffnung des Dunklen Portals Dem Erzmagier waren in jüngerer Zeit seltsame Energien aus dem Dimensionsspalt aufgefallen und er befürchtete, dass Kräfte auf Draenor versuchten, die Öffnung wieder zu vergrößern. So schickte er zahlreichen Allianzanführern eine Nachricht, in der er sie bat, sofort in Burg Nethergarde zusammenzukommen. Khadgar informierte sie über die unleugbare Zunahme von Teufelsmagie am Dunklen Portal und die versammelten Anführer waren sich darin einig, Khadgar ihre volle Unterstützung zu gewähren. Turalyon koordinierte die militärischen Gegenmaßnahmen von Sturmwind aus und Danath Trollbann sollte eine kleine Armee in die Verwüsteten Lande führen.Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 2 Die Schlacht entwickelte sich allmählich zu einem Patt, nachdem auch Turalyon mit seiner Verstärkung eingetroffen war und allmählich dämmerte den Verteidigern, dass die Horde vor allem Zeit schinden wollte. Die Gefangennahme und das von Turalyon mit Hilfe des Lichts durchgeführte Verhör von Gaz Soulripper bestätigte den Verdacht: Ner'zhul hatte kein Interesse an einem Eroberungsfeldzug, sondern suchte lediglich nach mächtigen Artefakten.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 187Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 13Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 9 Die Allianzexpedition nach Draenor (~8 nDP) Khadgar und Turalyon stimmten darin überein, dass die Invasion der Horde auf einer weiteren Welt nicht geduldet werden konnte, da kein anderes Land so leiden sollen müsse, wie Azeroth gelitten hatte.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 189 Die berühmtesten Helden des Zweiten Krieges - unter ihnen Alleria Windläufer, Danath Trollbann und Kurdran Wildhammer - traten beinahe vollständig an und führten ihre Sreitkräfte zur Burg Nethergarde. Diese "Söhne Lothars" durchbrachen schließlich Grommash Höllschreis Linien am Dunklen Portal und durchschritten das Tor nach Draenor. Auf der Höllenfeuerhalbinsel angekommen warf Khadgar einen Blick in den Himmel und erkannte in der fremden Welt seine Vision aus Karazhan Jahre zuvor wieder.Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 14Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 190 Die Truppen der Allianz vermochten, die Kontrolle über das Dunkle Portal zu übernehmen, und errichteten die Ehrenfeste als Stützpunkt für weitere Operationen. Nachdem sich Turalyon mit Alleria aussöhnen konnte, erfolgte ein erster Angriff auf die Höllenfeuerzitadelle, deren Verteidigung schon nach dem ersten Tag zusammenbrach.Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 16 Die Söhne Lothars waren siegreich, aber sie hatten keine Zeit zu rasten, oder zu feiern. Khadgar entdeckte, dass Ner'zhul mit dem Rest der Horde nach Südwesten marschierte - die Präsenz des Schädels von Gul'dan nahm er jedoch im Norden wahr. Nach eingehender Besprechung entschied Turalyon, seine Armee aufzuteilen: eine Hälfte würde Ner'zhul verfolgen, während die andere Hälfte sich auf die Suche nach dem Schädel machen würde. So reisten Danath Trollbann und Kurdran Wildhammer nach Süden, während Turalyon, Alleria und Khadgar nach Norden aufbrachen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 191Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 18 Die Söhne Lothars erreichten schließlich Gorgrond, den späteren Schergrat, wo sie auf Gruul und die ihm untergebenen Gronn und Oger trafen, welche sich Gefechte mit Todesschwinge und dem Schwarzen Drachenschwarm lieferten. Gruul gewährte ihnen eine sichere Durchreise, wenn sie ihm im Gegenzug helfen würden, Todesschwinge zu besiegen. In einem der kargen Täler, wo Todesschwinge besonders viele Eier verborgen hatte, legten Gronn und die Allianz einen Hinterhalt und zerstörten so viele Eier, wie sie nur konnten. Als der Drache von den Taten erfuhr, ließ er flammenden Zorn auf die Eindringlinge herabregnen. Sodann stürmte Gruul hervor und griff Todesschwinge mit bloßen Händen an, während es Khadgar gelang, die Metallplatten am Rücken des Aspekts zu zerstören. Todesschwinges Körper begann, auseinander zu brechen und er trat die Flucht an. Während der Kampf zwischen Gronn und Schwarzen Drachen weitertobte, nahm Khadgar den Schädel des Gul'dan an sich und die Söhne Lothars traten hastig den Rückzug an.Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 22Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 193 thumb|Khadgar bei der Zerstörung des Dunklen Portals. Vor dem Schwarzen Tempel vereinten sich die beiden Hälften der Allianz-Armee wieder, doch sie konnten Ner'zhul nicht mehr aufhalten. Das Können, das für ein Ritual wie Ner'zhul es vorhatte, von Nöten gewesen war, überstieg die Fähigkeiten des Schamanen und die Magie, die Ner'zhul entfesselt hatte, destabilisierte die Ley-Linien und Khadgar befürchtete, dass die zerstörerischen Energien durch das Dunkle Portal auch nach Azeroth überschwappen würden.Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 24Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 195 Während sich das Chaos auf Draenor ausbreitete, reisten Khadgar, Turalyon, Alleria, Kurdran, Danath und zahlreiche andere Mitglieder der Expedition auf Greifen zur Höllenfeuerhalbinsel, um das Dunkle Portal zu schließen. Das Portal selbst kollabierte und die magische Überlasung, die Ner'zhuls Beschwörung ausgelöst hatte, breitete sich weiter durch die Welt aus. Während heftige Erdbeben das Land erzittern ließen und ganze Kontinente untergingen, liefen Khadgar und die Söhne Lothars durch einen klaffenden Spalt, ohne zu wissen, wohin er sie führen würde. Sekunden später brach die Welt auseinander.Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 26Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 28Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 197 Dieser "Sprung" rettete den meisten Teilnehmern das Leben, und als die Zerstörung endlich vorrüber war, kehrten Khadgar und seine Verbündeten auf die Überreste Draenors - nunmehr die Scherbenwelt - zurück. Zwei der ranghöchsten Mitglieder der Expedition, Alleria und Turalyon jedoch, blieben verschollen.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 12-13Tausend Jahre Krieg Kampf um eine zerschlagene Welt (ab ~8 nDP) Als sich der Staub in der Scherbenwelt gelegt hatte, kamen die Überlebenden allmählich zu der Erkenntnis, dass dieses umkämpfte Reich einer der strategisch wichtigsten Orte im gesamten Kosmos geworden war. Viele von Ner'zhuls Portalen waren dauerhaft geöffnet, und die Scherbenwelt wurde zu einem Knotenpunkt für jede Macht, die rasch von einem Ende des Universums zum anderen reisen wollte. Dies erkannte auch die Brennende Legion, welche zu diesem Zweck den Grubenlord Magtheridon entsandte, um die verbliebenen Bewohner zu unterwerfen und die Scherbenwelt als Ausgangspunkt für Angriffe auf andere Welten zu nutzen.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 13 Das Treiben des Grubenlords blieb freilich nicht unbemerkt und die Überlebenden der Söhne Lothars zogen alle verfügbaren Soldaten zusammen, um sich dem Vorstoß der Dämonen entgegenzustellen. Khadgar, Kurdran Wildhammer und Danath Trollbann erkannten schnell, dass die Streitmacht der Legion ohne Unterstützung nicht zu besiegen war, aber sie begriffen auch, dass sie ihren Vormarsch verlangsamen konnten. Die Scharmützel zwischen den beiden Mächten sollten sich über viele Jahre fortsetzen.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 13-16 Shattrath Im Gegensatz zu Turalyon und Alleria, welche zu diesem Zeitpunkt beide nach wie vor als vermisst galten, wurden sowohl Danath, als auch Kurdran und Khadgar nach der Wiedereröffnung des Dunklen Portals erneut gesichtet. Khadgar selbst fungierte als Berater A'dals in Shattrath und bemühte sich um eine effektive Bekämpfung der Brennenden Legion.World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Gezeiten des Krieges Nachdem die Horde die Feste Nordwacht eingenommen hatte und Theramore bedrängte, nahm Khadgar an einer Zusammenkunft des Rats der Sechs teil, um über eine Unterstützung der Kirin Tor für Jaina Prachtmeer zu entscheiden.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 12 Als Jaina den Rat nach der Zerstörung Theramores erneut aufsuchte, um die Kirin Tor für einen Vergeltungsschlag gegen Orgrimmar zu bitten, verneinte Khadgar ihr Ansuchen.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 22 Draenor, die Eiserne Horde und Gul'dan Nach den vermehrten Angriffen der Eisernen Horde, welche durch das Dunkle Portal strömte, scharte Khadgar Truppen um sich, um gegen die neue Bedrohung auf Draenor selbst vorzugehen. 17px Durch das Dunkle Portal Die Truppen, darunter auch Thrall, Lady Liadrin und Verteidiger Maraad, landeten im Tanaandschungel auf der anderen Seite und schlugen sich mit einiger Mühe durch die feindlichen Linien.Questverlauf (Tanaandschungel) Schließlich gelang die Flucht zu den Docks. / Nachdem sich Allianz und Horde im Schattenmondtal und Frostfeuergrat etablieren konnten, begab sich Khadgar auf die Suche nach Gul'dan , welchen er als die größte Bedrohung erachtete, selbst wenn dessen Plan einer mit Teufelsblut gefügig gemachten Horde zunächst durch Garrosh vereitelt worden war.[http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/game/lore/savage-world/hellscream/page-1 Robert Brooks, Höllschrei]17px Warlords of Draenor, Cinematic Er entging einem Attentat durch Garona nur knapp und Gul'dan konnte ihm zunächst entwischen. Die Rückkehr der Brennenden Legion Siehe auch * Die Charaktere von Warcraft: Erzmagier Khadgar Anmerkungen Kategorie:Wichtige Charaktere Kategorie:NSCs (Menschen) Kategorie:Kirin Tor Kategorie:Erzmagier Kategorie:Söhne Lothars Kategorie:Legionsrichter Kategorie:Erster Krieg Kategorie:Zweiter Krieg Kategorie:Allianzexpedition Kategorie:Menschen (Lore)